Disney Middle School
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  Eleven Princesses and Eleven Princes meet in kindergarten and form a special bond.  Will the bond stay with them through High School and College or will it fade away like a spell gone wrong?  Two of Four.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the Disney Princesses (aka Ariel, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Giselle, Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, Snow White & Tiana) or the Disney Princes (aka Eric, Philip, Adam, Prince Charming, Edward, Aladdin, Shang, John Smith, Flynn, Prince Charming & Naveen). They belong to Disney. I do own the original characters of the teachers and moms. 'Nuff said.

A/N: Since Cinderella and Snow White's princes didn't have names, Cinderella's is Steve and Snow White's is Josh.

Summary: AU: Eleven Princesses and Eleven Princes meet in kindergarten and form a special bond. Will the bond stay with them through High School and College or will it fade away like a spell gone wrong? Two of Four.

Genre: Friendship/None

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Aurora sighed as she entered Disney Middle School, where she would spend 7th and 8th grade. She was nervous as she looked for familiar faces. She saw the back of Jasmine's teal sweater and smiled.<p>

"Jasmine!" Aurora called. Jasmine turned around and squeaked when she saw Aurora. She looked good – she was currently wearing a pink sweater, jeans and tennis shoes.

"Aurora! You look amazing!" Jasmine said, looking Aurora up and down. "Have you seen any other of our elementary school friends?"

"I saw Aladdin and Belle, but other than that, no." Aurora answered, scanning the crowds for any of her friends.

Before Aurora knew it, the bell rang for classes to start. She darted to Homeroom and took a seat towards the back. Jasmine sat next to her and scanned the room for any other friends from elementary school. She saw all the guys and all the girls they went to elementary school with.

She was about to turn to Aurora to ask her something, when the teacher called class to order.

After Homeroom, Aurora exited the classroom and went to the art wing. She entered the art classroom and took a seat towards a window. She smiled when she saw Jasmine, Belle, Tiana, Edward, Philip, Adam, Steve, Josh, Cinderella and Giselle enter the classroom, talking and laughing.

"Hey guys!" Aurora greeted her friends. They smiled at her and took seats around her just as Mulan entered the classroom, or Aurora thought she was Mulan – she had her long black hair cut so it hung just above her shoulders and had different colored streaks in it. Aurora could see blue, purple, red, pink and green in her hair. She also wore all black and Aurora saw she had her ears pierced. In the first holes were tiny skulls and in the second holes were medium-sized stars.

"Mulan? Is that you?" Aurora whispered. Mulan looked over at Aurora and frowned.

"Yeah, it's me." She whispered back.

"What happened to you? You were so nice and sweet in elementary school."

"People can change, Aurora." Mulan whispered to the other girl.

School dragged on at a snail's pace, but it finally ended.

"Football! Yeah!" Philip cheered, heading to the football field. The other guys saw Philip galloping off without them and chased after him.

"Ooh, I might sign up for the fall play." Giselle said to the girls around her.

"Giselle, hun, you audition to be in a play, not sign up." Cinderella corrected gently.

"Oh. Sorry." Giselle apologized. Cinderella smiled at her friend and followed her into the auditorium.

Rapunzel wasn't looking at theater auditions or anything else. An orange flyer for tryouts for the volleyball team caught her eye.

"Um, 'Punzel, are you okay?" Aurora inquired.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about trying out for volleyball." Rapunzel announced, heading to the gym to change into appropriate clothes.

Aurora went to the gym to watch her friend try out for the team. Rapunzel served the ball and instantly spiked it over the net.

"YES! WAY TO GO 'PUNZEL!" Aurora cheered once volleyball tryouts were done. Rapunzel smiled and ran a hand through her short auburn hair.

"Thanks, Aurora." Rapunzel thanked her friend, placing her gym bag over her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Tiana and Ariel were trying out for cheerleading, since their boyfriends were going to be on the football team. In three weeks was the first football game of the season – they would be playing against their biggest rivals – Pixar Academy, home of the Lamps. The girls hoped that the football team squashed the Lamps like the bugs they were.

It was in the middle of the second quarter and the Lamps were beating the Fighting Mickey's 14-6.

"Come on Mickey's! Kick some butt!" Mulan screamed from the crowd, along with the other girls and the surrounding Mickey fans. Shang smiled up at the crowd and caught Mulan's eye.

"Girl, you are so perfect for him." Aurora said, shivering slightly. Tiana handed Ariel some hot chocolate and Ariel warmed up instantly.

In the end, the Fighting Mickey's ended up winning somehow. The final score was 26-16.

"Where's Rapunzel?" Flynn asked as the girls came to congratulate the Mickey's on their first win of the season.

"I don't know – I didn't see her at all today." Ariel said, pulling down her miniskirt of her cheerleading uniform. Flynn frowned and followed the other Mickey's to the locker rooms to celebrate their win.

_Three weeks later_

The crowd parted as Rapunzel hobbled down the hallway. Her right ankle was in a cast and she leaned on the crutches. Her friends stopped their talking and turned their gaze to Rapunzel.

"What happened to you?" Aurora asked, coming over to help her best friend.

"Thanks. I was at volleyball practice and I landed on my ankle wrong." Rapunzel answered, smiling when Aurora caught her arm. "How am I supposed to dance like this at Spring Fling?"

"Girl, Spring Fling isn't until next month. You might have a walking boot by then." Aurora told her friend, helping her to class.

"I hope I'll be better by then. I really want to play volleyball." Rapunzel said, her tone sad.

"Hey – what happened to you?" Flynn asked, eyeing Rapunzel's ankle.

"I fell during practice." Rapunzel told Flynn. He frowned, knowing that Rapunzel wouldn't be able to play volleyball for a while. He also knew it was her passion.

"I'm so sorry." Flynn apologized as the three of them entered their Homeroom just as the final bell rang.

After school was over, Rapunzel headed to the football stadium to watch the guys practice. She was mainly going to watch John Smith – she had recently developed a crush on him, although he was with Pocahontas. Rapunzel heard that the two of them had a fight and weren't going to Spring Fling together.

"Hey John! Can I talk to you?" Rapunzel called once football practice was over. John nodded and trotted over to Rapunzel.

"What's up, 'Punzel?" John inquired.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Spring Fling with me?" Rapunzel asked, a little embarrassed. She could see a huge smile on John's face.

"Why didn't you ask me earlier? I would love to go to homecoming with you. What time should I pick you up?" John inquired.

"How about I meet you there?" Rapunzel suggested. John smiled and went back with the guys, happy that he had a date for Spring Fling.

* * *

><p>Eric leaned against his locker and watched Belle get her books for her next four classes out, occasionally adjusting her glasses. He causally walked over to her and leaned against her locker.<p>

"Oh, Eric – you startled me!" Belle told the handsome seventh grader.

"Belle. You. Me. Spring Fling." Eric said. Belle rolled her eyes and walked to her class, Eric following right behind her.

"Ask me out the correct way and I'll give you an answer." She told him.

"Belle, would you do me the honor of going to Spring Fling with me?" Eric asked. Belle nodded and smiled, scribbling her number on a scrap of paper and handed it to him.

It happened the same way for the rest of the guys. Adam asked Giselle; Aladdin asked Mulan; Shang asked Tiana; Edward asked Aurora; Philip asked Jasmine; Flynn asked Ariel; Josh asked Snow White; Steve asked Cinderella and Naveen asked Pocahontas. All the girls said 'yes' to the guys, which made the guys very happy.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh – I can't believe Spring Fling is two weeks away!" Ariel squealed. She and the rest of the girls were shopping for dresses. It was a Saturday afternoon and all of them had met up at the mall to do dress shopping and grab a bite to eat.<p>

"Spring Fling is totally overrated." Mulan spoke up, finishing her salad. All ten girls stared at her. "Why are you staring at me? I'm not a zoo animal."

"I know that, Mulan, but may I ask why you decided to color your hair? It was so pretty the way it was." Giselle said.

"Because I felt like it." Mulan answered.

"So, who are you guys going with?" Belle inquired, changing the subject.

"I'm going with John Smith." Rapunzel spoke up, wishing she hadn't said anything, because the look on Pocahontas' face was deadly.

"YOU'RE GOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" Pocahontas screeched.

"I thought that you two weren't dating anymore?" Rapunzel said, a little confused.

"We aren't, but why are you going out with him?" Pocahontas questioned. The other girls watched quietly, not daring to comment.

"Didn't I make it clear? You. Two. Aren't. Dating. Anymore." Rapunzel said, her tone firm.

"Eric asked me to Spring Fling." Belle spoke up, once the tension had ceased between Rapunzel and Pocahontas.

"I'm going with Adam." Giselle said.

"I'm going with Aladdin." Mulan said.

"Shang asked me." Tiana said.

"Edward asked me." Aurora said.

"Philip asked me." Jasmine said.

"Flynn's taking me." Ariel said.

"Josh's taking me." Snow White said.

"Steve's taking me." Cinderella said.

"Naveen's taking me." Pocahontas said.

The girls' tried not to be jealous of the whole situation, but it was hard not to be.

* * *

><p>Spring Fling arrived before the girls knew it. They spent the entire day getting ready. They all went to the spa together to get facials, manicures, pedicures and massages.<p>

After their spa day, they all headed to Rapunzel's castle to get ready. All of their dresses were the similar shape, but in different colors. Mulan's was purple with black trim around the edges. Cinderella's was a light blue with white trim around the edges. Ariel's was midnight blue with black trim around the edges. Aurora's was sunset pink. Rapunzel's was violet. Pocahontas' was red. Belle's was yellow. Jasmine's was teal. Tiana's was green with dark green trim around the edges. Snow White's was a very light blue, like Cinderella's, but a shade lighter. Giselle's was sky blue, which made her look absolutely stunning with her red hair and big blue eyes.

They did each other's hair and makeup before posing for pictures, taken by one of Rapunzel's housekeepers.

The limo for Rapunzel, Cinderella, Snow White, Belle and Ariel arrived, so they all went to meet their dates while the rest of the girls waited for their rides.

Finally, it was down to Mulan, Tiana and Aurora waiting for their rides.

"You guys wanna ride with Edward and I?" Aurora asked her friends.

"Sure, since our dates are lameos anyway." Tiana answered.

"Shang's not a lameo!" Mulan snapped.

"Ooh, so the cat's out of the bag! You like him!" Tiana said as she, Mulan and Aurora climbed into the horse drawn carriage that Edward drove up in.

"I don't like him – I mean, I like him as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Mulan huffed as she took a seat next to the window. Tiana sat next to her as Aurora and Edward sat across from them.

"Well, this is – awkward." Edward said, wrapping an arm around Aurora's shoulders. She shook it off and shot him a dirty look.

"Their dates were late picking them up, so I told them they could ride with us." Aurora explained as the carriage took off towards Disney Middle School.

"Oh. Okay." Edward said, staring out the window.

"So, who did you guys vote for to be in the Spring Fling Kingdom?" Aurora asked.

"Cinderella, Steve, Giselle and Josh." Tiana answered.

"You didn't vote for Naveen?" Mulan questioned, a little confused.

"He wasn't nominated." Tiana said.

"Who was nominated?" Edward inquired.

"Spring Fling Princess nominees were – Cinderella, Snow White, Rapunzel and Belle. Spring Fling Prince nominees were – Steve, Josh, Philip and Shang. Spring Fling Queen nominees were – Giselle, Ariel, Jasmine and Pocahontas. Spring Fling King nominees were – Adam and John Smith." Aurora announced. She was on the Spring Fling planning committee, so she knew who the nominees were.

The rest of the carriage ride was silent except for the squeaking of the wheels and the horse's breaths.

When they reached Disney Middle School, they thanked the driver and exited the carriage.

When they reached the gym, a Lady Gaga song was playing on the loudspeakers and everyone was dancing. There were large circular tables along the sides of the dance floor. Edward spotted some friends while Tiana, Mulan and Aurora looked for the girls.

"Girls! Over here!" Ariel called from a table nearest the entrance to the gym. Tiana smiled and led the girls over to the table. Belle had her head on the table and when the three girls got closer, they could tell she was crying.

"Belle? Honey, what's wrong?" Tiana asked, taking a seat next to Belle.

"Eric broke up with me." Belle said between sobs. Tiana frowned and let Belle know it was going to be okay.

At that moment, a slow song came on and Adam walked over. Belle fixed her makeup as much as she could and adjusted her glasses.

"Belle, would you like to dance with me?" Adam asked, extending his hand for her to take. She smiled at her friends and followed Adam to the dance floor.

"Ariel, what about you? You wanna dance?" Eric asked.

"Not after the way you treated Belle." Ariel answered, her tone icy cold. She took Flynn's hand and followed him to the dance floor just as Eric took Rapunzel's. By this time, Rapunzel was wearing a walking boot and could get around pretty well.

Once the slow song was over, everyone returned to their tables just as the principal came to the stage with the vice principal, who was carrying four large boxes.

"At this time, I would like to announce the four people who are in the Spring Fling Kingdom. When I call your name, I would like you to come and stand on the stage. The two couples will then share a spotlight dance. Your Spring Fling Princess is – Cinderella. Your Spring Fling Prince is – Steve." The principal announced as the vice principal placed two of the smaller crowns on their heads. Everyone in the gym applauded loudly as Cinderella and Steve's names were called. The principal raised his hands to silence the applause. Eventually the applause died down and the principal finished announcing who was in the Spring Fling Kingdom.

"The Spring Fling Queen is – Giselle! The Spring Fling King is – Adam!" the principal announced.

There was thunderous applause as Cinderella, Steve, Giselle and Adam walked to the dance floor. The band struck up Blue Moon and the two couples swayed in the spotlight.

Nothing could make them happier than they already were.

_Two days later_

Giselle smiled at Adam as they found seats together in science class. Adam smiled uncomfortably at Giselle, not wanting to be dissecting fruit flies with her at the moment, but he didn't have a choice.

As class dragged on at a snail's pace, Adam found himself thinking about Belle and how beautiful she looked at the Spring Fling dance.

"You know, without your glasses, you look really pretty." Adam told Belle as they ate lunch together. Belle looked up from her tuna sandwich and blinked.

"Without my glasses, I can't see anything and I don't like to wear my contacts." Belle told Adam as Shang, Mulan, Philip, Aurora, Flynn, Aladdin, Jasmine and Rapunzel joined them.

"They call this cafeteria food?" Jasmine inquired, picking up a piece of macaroni and cheese with her fork.

"It's pretty good." Philip said through a full mouth. The girls rolled their eyes as the boys did whatever boys did.

_Three months later_

"I can't believe it's the last day of school!" Snow White complained as she signed Tiana's yearbook.

She was right – school had flown by before the eleven of them had a chance to blink.

"What if we never see each other again?" Cinderella inquired, hugging her friends' close.

"I'm sure we will." Rapunzel said, smiling at Flynn, who was deep in conversation with Edward, both of them were frowning.

"What's Flynn talking with Edward about?" Aladdin asked as he and Jasmine walked over.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look good." Rapunzel answered, frowning when Flynn walked over.

"I may not see you again next year – my dad got a different job, so we have to move." Flynn told his friends sadly.

"What? No! You can't move!" Rapunzel exclaimed, throwing her arms around Flynn's neck. Flynn stroked her soft brown hair, still frowning.

"Let's go out for ice cream and hang out the rest of the day." Naveen suggested. Everyone nodded and headed for the city bus in silence.

At the ice cream parlor, they all talked about their favorite memory of middle school. Most everyone's favorite memory was the dance.

When the kids were finished at the parlor, they went to the movies. They went to see the latest Henry Spotter movie, since it was the only one they could agree on.

All in all, it was a great day.


End file.
